vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
KamikazE-Chan
///LOADING ///LOAD COMPLETE ///PROFILE FOUND ///USER: KamiKazE-Chan ///ACCESSING ARCHIVED FILE ---- ///INTEL Name: Kamikaze-Chan Known Aliases: Kaze, E, Kaz Designation: Avatar/ World creator Status: Alive Affiliations: Tempest Bay: Director A.L.A: War/ Staff Advisor (Inactive) ---- ///PROFILE Kaze is an anomaly among the metaverse, a charismatic heiress to an unknown fortune, a ferociously intelligent engineer and scientist, and the director of a black operations military force that is mostly unknown to the public aside from the name, Tempest Bay. Her technological access and capablities have made her a formidable and undefeated adversary on various fields of battle, exploiting flight, stealth, and heavy orbital weaponry without prejudice. In spite of that, she is barely seen, acting mostly from the background and only ever seen in her features as a model for various brands and publications as a model, and representing her own VIP lifestyle brand in the process. ---- ///BACKSTORIES An Arm For An Arm (Canon) Rain battered the tin roofs that dotted the hillside slums, forming deep puddles and crude man made waterfalls that flowed down the narrow bricked streets that spread like veins between small houses. Aside from the song of helicopters overhead scanning the area in the dark of the moonless night and the rain itself, all was quiet, a blanket of deathly absence as the city had been evacuated days earlier for fear of the clash between forces that would result in civilian casualties. Heavy footsteps contrasted the chorus of rain drops in a nearby clearing, that on a normal day, would be a live with activity, cheer, banter and trade, the smell of fresh food and the sound of music from performers looking to earn change from passers by, a heavy figure, tall, muscular and solid as steel in posture. Who he was didn't matter, in a few minutes it wouldn't matter either way. Atop a rooftop a short distance way sat a pile of rags that began to stir, revealing two glowing red glass eyes. Goggles, seeing through a thermal overlay that seemed red in the absence of bright light. The mass of cloth opened to reveal a concealed rifle, folded up and set for storage, that was quickly assembled and set in place before all fell silent again. Across the clearing, near a wall, stood another figure, this one slender, more feminine but hardened and toned, with white hair that seemed to shine silver despite the darkness, with a dagger flipped between her hands, and an armband that decorated her left arm. Black and red, inscribed with the letters A.L.A. The larger man stopped about 10 paces away, the pair focused on each other, their features only becoming clear through flashes of lightning that came and went intermittently. Black lips, dark shadowed eyes on the woman, a rough oak brown beard that connected to short matching hair via thick sideburns, and a gashed scar across his left eye. Even at this distance he towered over her, with arms almost the width of her torso and legs that could break down walls. The creature atop the roof took aim, placing the crosshairs on the back of the large target's head "You're persistent, I'll give you that..." He grumbled, a hint of irritated venom in his expression The woman simply smiled at the sentiment, switching the grip of the dagger in her hand. She did nothing more, she waited. The man's brows furrowed, preparing for a fight, trying to predict what would happen next. Lightning flashed, bright, turning night to day for a mere moment, and in that moment, she dashed forward. Before he could react, bright slashes danced across his arms, legs and midsection. He doubled back as he regained focus, and she was no longer in front of him, but rather rocketing toward him from the right. This he avoided, displaying an aligity uncommon in people his size, but like a hornet, she continued to advance relentlessly, not allowing him to retaliate or counter. If only it were that easy A single slip, a calculated misstep, a feint left and a heavy muscular leg crashing into her mid section at the ankle to the tune of a loud crack, sending her flying into a stall some 20 metres away. The world went dark, fell upside down, red, blurred and noisy all at once. as dust filled the fogged air. She pushed the corrugated metal roof off her, kicking away the old wood frame of the stall and stood up, stumbling a little but catching herself in time to see the man advancing again. She wasn't one for words, much less when in pain and with a life or death encounter to focus on. The man, however, was different. "E... When are you going to accept that you can't beat me. You won't take me in, and you won't see me dead in your life time. Just go back, back to that red head excuse for a militant you call commander. We can forget this, and you may live to see dawn" She scowled, flipping dagger in her hand before firing it in his direction. It buried itself in the soft flesh of his left shoulder, but he didn't slow down, seeming more amused than hurt by it. She took a step forward and nearly fell to her knees. For all her agility and speed, E was not built to sustain a hit, especially not from a walking tank. She raised a hand and three fingers, before dropping and rolling away. Instantly suspecting something, the man's eyes shot open, there was a crack like thunder, and her dropped to his knees, not entirely collapsing. From the building, a smoking barrel and a smiling mass of rags that stood up and removed the goggles, revealing a pair of glowing orange eyes in the dark, but not much more. It dropped from the rooftop to join E in the clearing, walking by the target that had dropped to his knees, motionless before helping her up. "You okay?" the rags asked, curious and seemingly absent of concern E nodded slowly, holding her right side, suspecting broken ribs, aside from the rips in her uniform and countless cuts, scratches, bruises and splinters from shattered wood. Their eyes met, and a smile dressed E's blacked out lips, before the distinct sound of a pin drop sounded, followed by what sounded like a stone hitting the floor. She looked down to see the sickly green of a frag grenade roll between them. She gasped, instinctively shoving the rags as hard as she could, causing it to fall over clear of the blast, but in doing so, placing herself directly over it. Turning on her heel she jumped back as the flash and bang came. The shockwave sent the pair in opposite directions, and in a moment all was quiet again. E found herself on the ground staring up at the rain as it fell, cold water against her back. She drew a breath to prove to herself that she was alive, but something felt off. The left side of her body felt numb. Turning her head to see, her uniform was burned away, ripped up, and her left arm was... gone. She wanted to cry out, scream, but no sound came, only the red blur, the dizziness, she grew dazed, seeing only the silhouette of a creature with bright orange eyes before all went black. When she woke, she was in an unfamiliar place, a room with an android at her side, and a technetium arm where her own had been the last she could recall, but that's a story for another day After her brush with death, E retired from active duty, and from the ALA completely, instead choosing the life she lives today, the target, who remains unnamed, is still at large, but a distant, nightmarish memory she chooses not to relive Category:Characters Category:Articles Still Underconstruction